


Bunk Banter and The Like (or anything but pillow talk)

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, nurseydex - Freeform, some form of pillow talk, teen for implied sexual content, this one might call for a sexually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: “Have you ever fallen in love?” He wants to think this question is out of the blue, but it really isn’t.The context of this question is what really makes it such a terrible question. He’s lying in his best friends bed, lips swollen and sore, his entire body exhausted. He looks over at Derek, whose eyes are sad, and whose neck is covered in dark bruises. This is all no strings attached, therefor this type of question shouldn’t be allowed. Though he should’ve known going into whatever this was, that Derek would break the rules.





	Bunk Banter and The Like (or anything but pillow talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda out of the blue, changed the title one too many times. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Bunk Banter and The Like (or anything but Pillow Talk) 

——-——   
“Have you ever fallen in love?” He wants to think this question is out of the blue, but it really isn’t. 

The context of this question is what really makes it such a terrible question. He’s lying in his best friends bed, lips swollen and sore, his entire body exhausted. He looks over at Derek, whose dark eyes are sad, and whose neck is covered in marks just as dark. This is all no strings attached, therefor this type of question shouldn’t be allowed. Though he should’ve known going into whatever this was, that Derek would break the rules. 

“No.” He admits. The details of his love life were rather- well, nonexistent. “I mean in high school there was a girl, but looking back it wasn’t really anything.”

Derek blinks and smiles warmly. “There was a girl for me, too.” 

William laughs. “That’s different. You’re pan.” 

“I guess it is. You’ve never been with a guy?” 

“Actually, I believe the question was if i’ve ever fallen in love.” He smirks.

“Alright, so I’m not the first guy you d don this with.” Derek props himself up on his elbow. 

“Oh, no you’re definitely the first.” He laughs. “Isn’t this breaking the pillow talk rule.”

“This doesn’t have to be pillow talk. we can call it something else.”

William laughs, covering his face with his hands. “So what is this, bunk banter?” He gestures to the bed they shared. 

“Sheet spiel?” Derek suggests. 

“Bed babble?” Williams whole body shakes when he silently laughs. 

“What about headboard harangue?”

He shakes his head. “Doesn’t work when I don’t understand the word, Nursey.” 

“Alright. Platonic pillow talk.” 

“What about anything we’re doing is platonic?” He sighs.

“I mean we’re still just friends. there’s some benefits of course, but it’s platonic.” 

It’s silent for a second, because William can’t think of a thing to say. He looks over at Derek, who appears to be struggling to fill the silence as well. 

“Dex-“ he stops himself. “William. I don’t like whatever this is.” 

“Oh.” He tries not to feel disappointed. “We can stop talking.”

Derek laughs- a soft and confused sort of laughter. “No. I mean this. The no strings attached thing. I want to attach strings, Will.” 

William grins. “Really? I mean, yeah. Yeah, I want that too.” 

“So I can do this now?” Derek leans towards him, and kisses him gently, pulling away with a giddy smile. 

“As many times as you want.” He doesn’t add the ‘please do it again right now’ but he’s sure Derek can tell from the tone of his voice. 

-and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, long time no see, especially for my check please fans. i was at a loss for inspiration (aka depression slump) but i think i’m back for a good while. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! comment below if you enjoyed this, or if you have any questions! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @planetsandpeaches!


End file.
